Hiro: A Reflection Through Time
by HitomiDove
Summary: "Baka! This is what love looks like! This is what it does when it catches hold of you! It's eating me alive, and very soon now it will kill me! I am Hiro not this women you loved centuries ago! What's so hard about seeing me for me Lord Sesshomaru?"


**Hiro: A Reflection Through Time**

**Chapter One: **Transformation.****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the yummy Sesshomaru. . .or any other characters mentioned in the anime/manga.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse then it already was I saw the most stunning man with crimson red eyes and black hair that fell in waves down his back. A sharp contrast to his skin. He was leaning gracefully against my locker, and if he wasn't..a <em>freak <em>I would have batted my long lashes at him and gave him the most stunning smile I could muster. Yuri was talking nonstop about _MY _almost-boyfriend so she didn't even notice him. In fact, now that I think about it, no one else noticed him until he spoke. His voice was that of an man who found the only way to stop his pain through chaos.

"Hiro, you should have seen Tayuki! He was downing shots more than any other guy there, it was cool."

"Yeah," I said lamely. "Whatever." Then I pressed my very well manicured fingers against my head and groaned. This migraine was kicking the hell out of me. I'd had it for days now, never ending - daily increasing in pain.

"Hiro, seriously, your not even listening! He even beat that transfer student from America in drinking! He probably wouldn't even have drunk any if your stupid dad hadn't made you go home right after the game. But I'm surprised he let you even go to the game! You always have to go home right away."

We shared a long-suffering look, in total agreement about the latest injustice committed against me by my father after my mother died three really long years ago. Then, as if she would explode, Yuri was back with the babbling that I had mastered tuning out.

"But he had every right to drink. I mean we beat' the Osaka dance group!" Yuri shook my shoulder after noticing I wasn't paying attention to her, and put her face close to mine our lips almost touching. "Dammit Hiro! Your boyfriend-"

"My almost-boyfriend," I corrected her, trying my best not to faint on her.

"Whatever. Tayuki is our main leader in dancing so of course he's going to celebrate. It's been like a billion years since our dance team won anything this major."

"So?" Yuri and I were also apart of the hip-hop dance group, she was telling me things I already knew.

"So? You really have to stop taking out your fucked up life on Tayuki, theirs plenty of girls that would die to-"

"Like you?" I snapped.

Then I saw him. The incredibly sexy guy. Okay, I realized pretty quick that he wasn't the 'normal' type of sexy. In fact I'm sure he isn't even human. And well, Hell! He was standing by MY locker looking at ME with those piercings eyes of his that glistened masked sadness.

"Hiro, how could you even say that to me? I'm your best friend! Best friends don't date each-others boyfriends!"

Then the man spoke and his deep, cocky voice slicked across the space between us.

"I've finally found you."

He lifted one long, pale finger and pointed at me. As my forehead exploded in pain Yuri opened her mouth and screamed.

x-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-o

When the darkness finally cleared from my vision I looked up to see Yuri's colorless face staring down at me.

"Yuri, now your the shade you've always wanted to be. You look dead."

"He transformed you. Oh Hiro! Your not even YOU anymore!" Then she pressed a shaking pale fist against her chalky white lips, unsuccessfully trying to hold back a sob.

I sat up and groaned. My migraine had increased, and I rubbed at the spot right between my perfectly arched eyebrows that I twee-zed daily. It stung as if I had been stabbed and radiated pain down around my eyes, all the way across my high cheekbones. I felt like I might puke and die at the same time. Gross.

"Hiro! Yuri was seriously crying now and had to speak between wet, bubbly hiccups. "Oh. No. No! That guy did something to you Hiro!"

"Your not making any sense Yuri." I blinked hard, trying to clear the pain from my head and get used to the sudden increased senses I had. "And you know I hate when you cry. Just stop." I reached out to pull her into a hug like I usually do and she gasped and cringed moving quickly away from me.

My eyes narrowed. Did she really just cringe from me? Like she was afraid of me? She must have seen the combination of hurt and anger in my eyes because she instantly started a string of her usual annoying babbling.

"Oh, no, Hiro! What are you going to do? You can't go outside looking like...this!" She waved her hands as a gesture to my appearance. "My best friend can't be..a-a freak!"

I noticed that during her constant emotional babbling she didn't once move any closer to me. I clamped down on the strange feeling of indifference that made me feel out of this world..like I was some women who had nothing to lose, for I was God. My eyes narrowed even further. I was always good at not giving a two-fucks; I'd had three years to get good at it. But this feeling? It was as if I didn't give _any _fuck at all. The whole goddamn world and the stupid people in it could end and I wouldn't even blink.

"I hate you. Just go away. I hate you." I whispered coolly. Yuri eyes teared up again, but thankfully, her cell phone started singing Adele - Someone Like You Automatically, she glanced at the caller ID. I could tell by her stupid expression it was her possessive boyfriend, Masui.

"I hate people who hurt their friends." I murmured, the look of relief to be getting away from me was another drench of numbness that seemed to embrace me.

"T-talk later!" She threw over her shoulder as she beat a hasty retreat out the side door.

I watched her rush across the school ground to the parking lot. I could see that she had her cell phone pressed to her ear and was talking in animated little bursts to Masui. I'm sure she was already telling him I was a...freak. The problem, of course, was that turning into a monster meant Choice Number 1: I would be kidnapped by Scientist and experimented on. Choice Number 2: My parents would kidnap me and lock me in my room. Forever. So the good news is that I wouldn't have to attend this shitty school anymore. Instead of going to my car and heading home I went for the nearest restroom, which was, thankfully and surprisingly, empty. There were the usual five stalls - yes, I double-checked each for feet. On one wall were four sinks, over to the side which had three large mirrors. I put my purse and English book on the sinks, took a deep breath, and in one motion faced the mirror.

It was like staring into the face of a stranger. I..wasn't even myself anymore. I truly was a freak.

My skin remained the same, bronze and healthy but now it seemed as I glowed from within as if a fire had lit me. I had always been complimented on my skin and the envy of jealous - even from the ones who bleached their skin pale. Her eyes were more almond shaped with long lashes and teal eyes with pink and gold specks that resembled gemstones. My usual black mid-back hair was wavy and teal with pink, black and silver strands that fell to the back of my ankles. I also had a pink buttercup flower hair accessory. My ears were long and elven with several holes with pink, silver, teal and black earrings. The first two were hoops and the rest studs. The shirt I wore had Silver scales that starts underneath the breast and goes a little past shoulders with a collar, black skirt that's tight up front, goes down towards back of ankle with a split that went to my thighs on the right side. Has silver, pink and teal scales on the sides. I looked down and saw that I had on simple black tight combat boots.

What stopped me most was the exotic markings and tattoos I had. I had a pink scale on the middle of my forehead that glistened teal, silver and black. Both of my arms had a full sleeve with white and pink scales on both sides.

From this day on my life would never be the same. And for a moment - just for an instant - I forgot about the horror of not belonging and felt a shocking burst of happiness, my first feeling in this empty body, while deep inside of me I felt the pleasant pulse of belonging.

* * *

><p><strong>- Review for me..pwese?<strong>


End file.
